


To Be Around You

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah decides to have some fun with Alec's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diomede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomede/gifts).



> This is a small story born from a prompt given by the amazing Diomede!
> 
> I've been getting into my Hardy/Hannah muse lately and plan to put a multi-chapter story out soon, therefore fun one-shots are abound for the time being.

Hannah woke slowly. She blinked lazily as she came back to life and wrinkled her nose at the tickling sensation across her cheek. She glanced over at the offending object and was met with a mop of brown hair. Alec Hardy had been staying with her in London for that last couple of weeks while his cardiologist performed post-surgery tests. They had been sort-of-but-not officially seeing each other for at least a month – she wasn’t too good with dates. Waking this was seemed to happen more often than not and though she loved how this man looked, his hair could be _bloody annoying_.

 

She pulled away slightly, slow enough so as not to wake Alec, and looked down at the sleeping figure in her bed. His bare torso was uncovered, revealing the light spattering of hair on his chest as he splayed out on his back. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, something that used to be a rarity. Hannah believed that they were good for each other. They were both broken and misery loves company. She figured there was more involved, but she wasn’t about to admit that out loud.

 

A grunt pulled her out of her thoughts. She stayed completely still as Alec repositioned himself on his front, eyes still closed. Once he was settled again, she relaxed and slowly got out of the bed. She looked down at him once again, hair covering part of his eyelids.

 

Something had to be done.

 

She pulled on a short silk robe that was placed on her vanity chair and scurried to the bathroom, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She pulled open the medicine cabinet and took out a half-empty bottle of hair get (she made sure not to dwell on who it used to belong to). She untwisted the cap and set it down on the sink counter and then walked back out to the bed.

 

She was pleased to see Alec in the same position he was when she entered the bathroom. It would make her job much easier. She climbed onto the bed gently and lay back down, grabbing a dollop out of the container before setting it carefully on her nightstand. She rubbed her palms together and then leaned over him, propped on her elbow. She began her slow and gentle styling, stifling a chuckle every time he moaned in his sleep.   


Once she was done, she grabbed the tub and hurried back into the bathroom on tip-toes to clean off her hand and put the gel away. She was back in bed in no time, waiting for him to wake.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Alec began to stir in his sleep and then slowly open his eyes. When he sighted Hannah, he smiled and leaned over to give her a morning kiss.

 

Hannah pulled him on top of her by wrapping her arms around his neck, opening her mouth in invitation. She ran her hands through his newly-styled hair, very much enjoying the still-silky texture (man-who-will-not-be-named had good taste in hair gel). She pulled away and placed a wet kiss on his throat. “G’morning.”

 

She felt Alec grin when he nuzzled her neck. “Morning.” He placed one more languid kiss on her lips and then slid out of the bed to relieve himself.

 

Hannah couldn’t stop the grin forming on her face when she heard a clank against the sink. Silence held for a full twenty seconds before-

 

“Hannah, what the bloody hell is in my hair?!”

 

She giggled and pressed down farther into the covers when Alec stormed out and jumped onto the bed, tickling her in retaliation.


End file.
